The Forbidden Room
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Christine was told all the rooms were opened for her to use, except the black door with the silver doorknob. But curiosity has always been her downfall… 4 Parts. Dark. Leroux influenced. Complete!
1. Part 1

Rated: PG (K+)

Genre: Mystery/Suspense

Summary: Christine was told all the rooms were opened for her to use, except the black door with the silver doorknob. But curiosity has always been her downfall… 4 Parts. Dark. Leroux influenced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Christine or anything of the Phantom of the Opera.

A/N: There's nothing for me to say on this one, but the idea came to me after reading a whole novel of Edgar Allen Poe works. So what does that tell ya… Please R&R!

The Forbidden Room

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Part 1**

I've been Erik's guest for almost over a month and I have no fear whatsoever for the man I believed to be my Angel of Music. He gave me no reason to and we have become contented in our strange lifestyle.

My dear Erik has complete faith and trust in me, as do I for him. There are hardly any secrets between us. He knows that my heart lies in his sweet kingdom of music. I had broken off ties with my childhood friend, Raoul, so I could learn more about my maestro, my master. And I have never regretted that decision. Never.

Living together, I told him everything there was about myself. I kept no secrets. And he, in turn, told me about himself, his travels, and his sins in hopes for my forgiveness. I do forgive him for I love him.

But there was one thing about him I didn't know about. Something he didn't want me to know. I pretend it doesn't bother me and therefore Erik is happy.

Yet, it lurks in every corner of my mind. No matter how hard I try to stray from it, I always find myself drawn to the one place where I have not seen or permitted to.

When Erik first brought me to his house on the lake, he told me that all the rooms were opened for me to explore. In the beginning, there was only three I weren't allowed in—his bedchamber, the torture-chamber, and the other was the mystery.

Eventually, I was granted the right to venture into his room once I informed Raoul I didn't want to see him again. The torture-chamber came when I told Erik I loved him as the man he was.

Erik told me he didn't want to hide anything from me, especially now when I'm to be his bride. He didn't want our marriage to be filled with any suspicions or doubts.

But the room with the black door and silver doorknob was forbidden.

Erik was quite strict with me about that particular room. He did not tolerate me being anywhere near it. When I asked what was in there, he stiffened and coldly ordered me into my room. There he yelled at me to never ask him such a thing ever again.

He then broke down in sobs, which terrified me. I had never seen him in such a state and his horrid cries would forever haunt me. I pacified my Angel by promising to obey him without question.

Pleased, Erik kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand.

"That's a good girl," he said.

I have been a good girl since that incident. I did everything that was asked of me in hopes he would confide in me like he did before with his secrets. But that day hasn't come and I grow restless.

I must know what Erik was hiding.

TBC…


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

We have set a date for our wedding. I always wanted a winter wonderland wedding and Erik could never refuse me anything.

Except when it concerns _that_ peculiar room.

I told myself I've been acting foolishly for this childish need to know everything, but I cannot help but wonder what my future husband was hiding from me.

I would remain awake at night, pondering the room's mysteries. It has become a horrible nuisance that I dreamed of horrors that could be behind its ebony confines.

What if Erik kept another woman in there?

The thought of my love cheating depressed me. He knows of my love and devotion to him, but would that prevent him from having a mistress?

What if Erik kept bodies hidden?

Erik did break down and confessed his crimes to me. I made him promise me he would never kill again for my forgiveness and love. He gave me his word and I believed him. Could it be he didn't and his victims were inside? Those poor souls and families! What if a husband, father, or even dare I say, a mother was missing?

This has kept me up inventing despairing searches for those loved ones and never knowing they were underneath the world.

My obsession for the forbidden room was growing out of hand. Why could I not accept my orders to stay away? It will certainly stop this nonsense. Yet a part of me wants to know the room. After all, what could be so dangerous about it?

xxXXxx

It has grown late and Erik has long been in bed. Knowing this might be my only chance I decided to make my move.

I crept from my room with a poorly lit candle and discreetly sauntered past his room, the music room, and the library to at last approach that evil door.

I stood silently, staring at it for minutes… or was it hours? I lost the track of time since I lived here.

The source of my restless nights was a fascinating object.

The paneling was a deep black, the color of midnight. It was unlike any shade of black I ever saw. And the handle… a gleaming silver studded knob, the only star in this night sky.

I reached out to finger the doorknob, surprised to find it a chilly touch. It was worse than Erik's hand when he led me here!

I gripped it then and just as I was about to pull it open, a loud bang caused me to jump back.

Frightened, I ran into the safety of my room, closing and locking the door. Then in my terror-stricken mind I thought the noise had woken Erik. If he were to know what I done…

I pressed my ear into the door and listened.

All was still and quiet moments before I left. I relaxed knowing Erik wasn't awake and my secret was safe.

I blew out my candle and crawled under the covers. That was too close for comfort, but now I was more determined than ever. There definitely was something in there I had discovered.

And I will find out what Erik's secret was. Mark my words I will seek out the truth in this man before we marry. I will not be kept in the dark any more.

TBC…


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Three weeks passed and it's now the beginning of December. The date was set for the fifteenth and I cannot help but be irritated as of late.

Erik thinks it's the womanly curse that has taken me. I let him believe whatever he wants for I don't think I can stand it much longer.

Since that night that I tried to peek into the room, my dreams were ever consistent of what might be in there. And not only at night was I plagued of it, but during the day as well. My mind has been focused more on that room than at my lessons. But thankfully Erik has been patient with me, though he does not tolerate slacking in my voice. I'm not sure how long that will last until he rages about my daydreaming.

But back to that black door with the silver doorknob…

I wondered if the thing inside could be the beast from my father's stories, half-man and half-wolf. Father told me how strong they were and that silver can hurt them. That could explain the handle.

But it's preposterous. Those werewolves are nothing but mystical animals! I am no longer a child to believe in such nonsense. So that idea could be put aside. I'm sure that the thing inside could be human.

Can my Erik be that cruel to degrade a human being? I didn't… no couldn't believe that he would stoop so low. I know that he had nothing but ill luck with people, but that doesn't excuse him to do the same to another.

Nonetheless, I'm caught in my own perceptions and suspicions of the one man that I am to call husband. This cannot go on any further. I need answers quick so I can put my mind to rest and marry the man I love. I do not wish to spend the rest of my life considering the "what ifs" and finding myself distrusting him over every little matter. I do not want to have such a horrid marriage believing that anything he tells me was a lie. I cannot live like that.

As my patience grows thin, for the first time, I had snapped at my beloved Erik. There was no reason for me to do so and I apologized immediately. Erik dismissed it but I can see it in his eyes he's beginning to blame himself that he had me give up a life I could have shared with Raoul.

We should be filled with elation that we're to be bound together, but recently Erik's been becoming morbid in his thoughts and behavior. I hope he hasn't known of my treachery! To make sure he didn't, I ensure him of my fidelity by taking the extreme precaution to better his attitude and show my happiness.

There's nothing I would like to see more than to have my love smile in his dreary sordid life. I sing, read, and entertain him in the ways I know how to lift his spirits. He does smile to show his appreciation, yet there's a dark cloud controlling his mind. He may try to hide it, but I can see the darkness and despair in his amber eyes. He's so distant and I weep for him and my puerile behavior.

He has been nothing but kind to me and how do I repay him? I have become dubious to his ways. Of course he would never go back on his promises to me. He would never cheat on me.

In a week I shall be his wife and I feel nothing but foreign to him. I'm no better than those people from his past that treated him so horribly. I must go to confessions to put my mind at ease.

I've told the priest of my sinful obsession and how I feel it's putting a strain on my fiancé. The good Father tells me my curiosity was nothing for me to be ashamed of, but if I were to be Erik's wife I must respect and uphold his decisions. Even though it might lead me into madness.

I don't know what angers me most—Erik's stupid secret or the priest's scolding. I understand my roles as wife but could he not understand how this makes me feel?

I'm beginning to think Erik doesn't trust me at all. If he did surely he would have told me long ago what was behind that door. If I were engaged to Raoul, he wouldn't keep any secrets from me. He would treat me as his equal.

Blast it! How dare I compare my sweet Erik to Raoul! I love my angel so much. He has his reasons to not tell me. Maybe he's protecting me… Yes! He doesn't want his little wife to fret about him. Though, I rather fret.

I returned home and find Erik gone. Most likely, he's out doing some errands. Sighing, there's nothing much for me to do so I decided to read in the library.

I become consumed in the ghost tale of _Bluebeard _that I failed to notice a faint scratching. I continued reading until I was snapped out of the story when the scratching grew louder.

Closing my book, I listen carefully to the increasing sound. It wasn't until my fingers were screaming in pain that I noticed I was gripping the armrest as if it were life or death. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked towards the one place where the noises were coming from…

… the room with the black door and silver doorknob…

TBC…


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

There it lies in front of me, the one door that drives me insane. By the time I reached it, the scratching has ceased.

For what felt like ages passed, I remained in the same position as of its own accord my hand rests comfortably on the doorknob.

It was different from the others in the house. This one had fitted into my palm perfectly, unlike the rest that felt awkward and bulky.

I stayed like this with my hand on the doorknob, my hazel eyes staring into the ebony wood.

How long would it take for a quick peek? Erik would never know and what one doesn't know can't hurt. Erik would never know of my betrayal. Once my curiosity has been fulfilled I would not need to ever think of this room ever again. My conscience would be troubled no more and perhaps I would confess this to Erik on my deathbed. Or not.

A voice was telling me to forget it and that Erik has his reasons, but another argues that as soon to be mistress of this household I had every right to know what my husband hides. The latter won out.

I gripped the doorknob, the very touch burning my flesh as I pulled it open.

Darkness. That's all I see. Darkness.

Was this what Erik hid from me? There's nothing in there!

Wait!

I hear something. Shuffling…

As I gaze intently, my eyes adjusted to the blinding blackness…

My body becomes paralyzed. No! It couldn't be!

My scream was cut off as two large, hairy arms pulled me in.

The door closes and silence once again fills the house on the lake.

The End


End file.
